


Nothing Without You

by CTippy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Warning: Spoilers from the season 8 finale.A Darvey fanvid. Song: Illuminate by WILDES.





	Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first of all: ABOUT F*CKING TIME!!! IT WASN'T SO HARD, DEAR KORSH, WAS IT?? I am really happy we will get 10 episodes of canon!Darvey, but one part of me will always be bitter over how things were handled over the years. But for now, I just want to bask in the moment and be a happy shipper 'cause after 8 years Harvey and Donna are finally canon, b*tches!  
> And second, I don't know how I feel about this video. I started making it starting from the end of the song and kept doing it going backwards and I kinda liked it, but then the first half of the video was made between 2am and 5am this morning while I was suffering from period pains, and honestly now I am so tired I'm just happy I finished it. It's a f*cking mess, but I hope you'll like it anyway.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/183162412402/but-itll-mean-nothing-itll-mean-nothing) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHlh_W1dBMU) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
